User blog:Scoobydoopeliculas/Legacy of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole
This is my idea of how it could be the sequel of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, although I wish the whole adapt rather than the movie, I think this could be a sequel, I thought the title 'Legacy of the Guardians '' it sounded epic, so I put it like that, give me your opinion.perhaps I did not express well, but the idea is this: ---- '''Legacy of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ' is a sequel to the 2010 film based on Kathryn Lasky's Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Loosely follows the storyline of Books The Siege,The Shattering and The Burning Summary (Note: This summary contains only the main events of the movie, ingnorando big spoilers, except for some) Kludd becomes as a leader of cigars, according to written by himself Metal Beak, Kludd as first order sent to attack the Tree of Ga'Hoole succession (after the events of the previous film recintido stay porsus wounds) While Nyra question ' 'What?' 'switching from camera to show Soren asking the same question about going to the lair of the pure as Spy. When the battle is looming in the Tree of Ga'Hoole, it looks like their parents Kludd faces, while Kludd fight with Noctus, Nyra with Marella, Soren arrives When both are dead and Englantine see them die, as Soren failed to stop their deaths, Englantine grudge against Soren. Englantine begins to have dreams that their parents were alive and later begins to have a trance. The Sacred Orb is Nyra egg and Metal Beak that finds and steals Englantine not be raised by the Pure. The final battle rages, Soren and Kludd fight until Kludd leaves him half dead. Twilight angry quarrels with Kludd, recalling when Soren Kludd rescued. Twilight kills Kludd, All Guardians held a party in his honor while Soren thinks about the death of his brother, then among his friends the console. The show ends with an egg breaks Nyra and Metal Beak and showing takes Coryn born. Trivia * Pellimore appears even though it does not appear until The Outcast, although they are known just as the books, Pellimore Here Soren and no eggs. * Ginger is the right hand of Metal Beak, something never mentioned in the books ** A hand is seen to have a hatred Kludd for stealing its leadership substitute and even send an anonymous message to the Guardians saying the location of Kludd to kill him as the leader of the Pure serious after the. Nothing similar happened in books. ** Ginger also survived the fire and suggest that Ginger will be the next leader of the Pure. * In the movie, there is a line of succession written by Metal Beak, books While Kludd makes a coup. * The first egg Nyra and Nyroc are the same. This was done to connect with the next movie. ** The egg is also Metal Beak and not Kludd. In the books, Kludd and Metal Beak is the same. Secuel Animal Logic has comfirmed that there will be a third installment of the series called '' Renegade of the Pure: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '' Category:Blog posts